The Random Show
by Treskttn
Summary: Here is where I post titan bloopers, funny crossovers, or just plain random moments. Rated T for innuendo and or foul language. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I am coming to u live at 3 am from…. DUN DUN DUN… MY BASEMENT! Jk, it's my living room. Actually… I'm not sure where I am. Anyways, lemme jus say tht, thanku for viewing my wonderful crack fic. To answer some questions:**

**No im not on crack.**

**Yes I am crazy.**

**WELCOME TO….. THE RANDOM SHOW! STARRING.. THE TEEN TITANS WHOM I DO NOT OWN!**

**If u haven't heard, I have insomnia. There for….. I WRITE! The random show will consist of stupid things tht pop into my mind. They may be teen titans bloopers, or things completely random. This was inspired by a show called ROBOT CHICKEN which I also do not own. Feel free to request an episode. Yes I no others have done bloopers before, but u no, if they ever pop in my head I think ill add them.**

**This idea is over-used. yes i no. This is funny, to me. But it may not be funny because they may be inside jokes... yea... :) also: SORRY ITS SHORT!**

**I don't own Hannah Montana…. Or Britney spears (im a fan of her, this was not meant to make fun of her)**

**This also includes how I wish things wudda went**

**So here we go…. The first episode**

* * *

A small pale hand reached up and pulled the knotted blonde wig off of her head, allowing purple hair to flow to her shoulders.

"I'm Hannah Montana." Raven declared.

Beast Boy looked back at her with wide eyes, the left eye twitching. "Whaaaaa?"

* * *

**From episode: Spell Bound.**

The names "Rorek" and "Malchior" switched places, revealing the Malchior to actually be the evil dragon!"

Robin gasped, "YOU BITCH!" He screamed, tears running freely down his face as he slapped his beloved's face.

"Uhh… Cut? Maybe we should try this episode with Raven instead of Robin…." The director spoke up.

* * *

**From episode: Haunted**

Robin cried out in anguish, why couldn't anyone else see the one who's haunting him? Why was it soo hard to see? It was right in front of them. Then, his wish came true.

"Whoa…" Raven spoke up. "I see it! It's…. it's…."

"It's Britney Bitch!" Slade spoke up, whipping off his mask to reveal a bald pop star.

They all gasped and Cyborg feinted, hitting the ground with a thump.

Director: WTF? Who wrote this?

* * *

**From Episode: Mad Mod (a.k.a. Detention)**

"Where did Mad Mod send you?"

Raven blushed, but answered in a casual monotone, "Sex Ed," She opened her cloak to show some shiny black lingerie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, CUT! This is a kids' show people, KIDS show!" The director yelled.

"Hey, so Rae… what do ya say we meet up back stage?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

**From Episode: Betrothed.**

"Starfire, meet your new husband." Curtains opened to show a fat green blob.

Starfire sighs and Robin jumps for joy.

"Behind him!" Blackfire yells. They shove the green blob away. "Meet…. FABIO!"

A sexy, brawny man stands there with no shirt on, revealing a toned, muscular body.

"Well hello, Starfire."

"CUT!" Robin screams. "No. Way. In. Hell."

* * *

**From Episode: Revved Up**

"What was in the briefcase, Robin?"

"Nothing…." Robin turned to walk out the door. Only to run right into Cyborg.

"Now, I know I didn't just waste my whole day for you to not tell me what's in there!" Cyborg grabbed the scrawny boy and threw the case to Beast Boy. Beast Boy opened the case and started laughing hysterically.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"It's…. it's…" He pulled out a Batman action figure.

Cyborg dropped Robin and fell to his knees laughing.

Starfire stood with a confused look.

Raven's eyes glowed white, "YOU MADE ME WASTE MY TIME CHASING YOUR DOLL WHEN I COULD'VE BEEN READING?"

"ACTION FIGURE!" Robin screamed back snatching the idol from BB's hands. He cradled it in his arms and whispered to it, "It's going to be okay, Batman. Those mean men can't get you anymore."

Raven raised an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have… come down with a terrible disease called "writer's block" . I do wish to over come it soon… until then… I would like to welcome u from my basement… THE RANDOM SHOW!**_

_**Ik, its short. I own nothing.**_

* * *

Ash: PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU! *throws pokeball in front of Raven and a green pokemon pops out.*

Raven: WTF?

BB: Since when am I a pokemon? Dude, at least let me be like gyrados!

* * *

"Okay, Titans! I think it's time we 'go green'!" Robin declared as he set out a small recycle bin.

"Go green?" BB asked. "Dude, I AM green!"

* * *

**Episode: Fear Itself (this is for FelynxTiger )**

Starfire: "Someone's claws are on my grebnaks!"

*two popping noises*

Beast Boy: Hehe, sorry.

Raven: Somebody's hands are now on MY grebnaks!

Beastboy: Can you see who it is?

Raven: No, it's pitch black.

Beast Boy: Then it's not me! *snickers*

* * *

Terra: I love Starfire's cooking!

Raven: And Beast Boy would rather kiss her mouth than mine? I mean, It's Star's cooking!

Cyborg: Well, he also likes tofu and that stuff is nasty.

* * *

Beast Boy: I'm better than Ben Ten. I'm like… BEN TENTHOUSAND!

Raven: *facepalm*


End file.
